Juniper Branch
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rrogue=Juniper |early settler=Juniper Branch |queen=Juniper Branch |hunter=Juniper Branch |warrior=Juniper Branch |mate=Raven Pelt |sons=Dangling Leaf, Shade Pelt |daughter=Dusk Nose |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Juniper Branch is a long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. One of her ears is torn. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Juniper is a rogue who resides in Slash's camp. :Juniper is first seen by Thunder and Lightning Tail when they try to spy on the rogue's camp. She sneaks out to hunt in Twolegplace with Red, Raven, and Violet. When Red asks where they are going to hunt, Juniper hurries to catch up and tells him that's the third time he's asked. Violet tells Juniper that the young tom is just nervous, but Red protests. When Violet and Red contemplate the issue of dogs, Juniper grunts they shouldn't have to hunt where there's food rotting in camp, much to Raven's dismay. Juniper says she's happy Star Flower got away safely with her three kits, to which Fern told her and Violet about. The four then disappear into the pines. :After the dogs attack the camp and kill Beech and Stone, Juniper and Raven hurry after Violet into camp. She stiffens and asks if anyone had seen Red since he disappeared when he never showed up to hunt in the alley. Willow narrows her eyes saying he led the dogs here. Juniper asks if he's hurt, but Fern tells her he ran away. When told of Stone and Beech's deaths, Juniper asks Dawn if the kits were okay, and she responds in the affirmative, thanking Thunder and Lightning Tail. Juniper asks who they are, but Thunder ignores and looks onto Violet. :When Gray Wing arrives in their camp, Juniper and Raven are digging graves for their deceased campmates, and Juniper greets him. Thunder asks if they'll be fine, and Juniper responds they would, as she talks to Gray Wing. Juniper calls to Thunder that she and Raven are done digging the graves afterwords. :As Frog requires assistance to get to moor, Juniper helps to carry him, but Pebble Heart warns them, in fear of Frog's safety. When they put Frog on a piece of bark, Juniper hurries to help and takes a corner in her teeth. Shortly after Frog dies, Wind Runner eyes the rogues and suspiciously circles Raven, Ember, and Juniper, contemplating that they had attacked the moor cats a few days back. After Wind Runner speaks to Raven, she agrees the rogues can spend the night. She later joins Tall Shadow's camp with Raven. :At the meeting to see how the rogues are getting along in their new groups, Tall Shadow admits that Raven and Juniper are having a hard time settling, such as not being able to work with Jagged Peak and Holly and hunting and eating alone. :When the rogues come to swear oath to their new campmates, Sun Shadow leans comfortably towards her. Raven and Juniper like the plan and swear their loyalty, heads high. When Dawn changes her name to Dawn Mist, several of the others do as well. Juniper and Raven ask them to choose their names, but Tall Shadow frowns. Pebble Heart suggests Raven Pelt for Raven and Sun Shadow suggests Juniper Branch for Juniper, and they accept their new names. Slash, however, returns to take them back. Thunder glances at Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt, wondering if they were about to betray them. The tortoiseshell doesn't and shows her loyalty by sticking with her new campmates. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Juniper Branch is present at a Gathering and is followed by Pebble Heart, Raven Pelt, Mud Paws, and Mouse Ear. During Moth Flight's speech about her dream regarding to medicine cats, Juniper Branch accuses her of only wanting attention. She is refuted by Pebble Heart, who tells her to give Moth Flight a chance. :Juniper Branch is later seen looking at her leader, Tall Shadow, and asking her if they were really going to believe Moth Flight. Gorse Fur shouts that his daughter isn't a hare-brain. Juniper Branch scoffs at the WindClan cat, saying that Spotted Fur always said that she'd find the end of a rainbow and jump onto it. Star Flower proposes to wait for the spirit-cats to tell them before officially establishing medicine cats, and Juniper Branch murmurs in agreement. Moth Flight tells everyone that the spirit-cats would split the sky and when she told them, Juniper Branch laughs, saying that is nonsense. :Some time later, Juniper Branch is seen glancing at Moth Flight sympathetically because of Micah's death. She is now a queen, with her mate being Raven Pelt. Later, Pebble Heart prompts Moth Flight to check on Juniper Branch, who is pregnant with Raven Pelt's kits. :Later, as Moth Flight leaves ShadowClan camp, Juniper Branch is seen watching her pass. At nighttime, Pebble Heart rushes in Moth Flight's den, declaring that Juniper Branch is giving birth, despite it being too soon. The kits are also stuck, according to Pebble Heart, which endangers her and the kits. Juniper Branch is seen lying on the nest, with her eyes wild with agony. Moth Flight presses her cheek to Juniper Branch's belly, telling Pebble Heart that the kits are still trying to get out. Juniper Branch moans that she is trying to push. Moth Flight tells her mate, Raven Pelt, to go fetch water. At this, Juniper Branch is fearful, as she needed him here. Moth Flight reassures that he is not going far. She tells Juniper Branch to stop pushing, as the kits would find their own way out. She orders her to keep panting when she feels painful. Moth Flight realizes that the kits are barely moving, so she orders Juniper Branch to push for the next spasm. Her three kits are born shortly after; one of the kits ceases from moving, and Juniper Branch is looking fearful. Moth Flight pushes at the kit's chest, and the kit starts to breathe. :Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt are overjoyed by their new family. Moth Flight has since kept a close eye on her and the kits. Later, Juniper Branch tells Milkweed that Pebble Heart was turned away when he tried to gather borage. :Juniper Branch is present at the following Gathering. Tall Shadow weaves past her and Milkweed before jumping up beside Wind Runner. Juniper Branch throws in her opinion on the shunning of SkyClan, saying that without the other Clans' medicine cats, she wouldn't have made it throughout her kitting. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life :Upon hearing of Sun Shadow's death, Juniper Branch sits with her mate, Raven Pelt, and huddles together with him for comfort, clearly distraught over the death of ShadowClan's deputy. After briefly mourning, Juniper Branch approaches Shadowstar and says that she will include more cats on each border patrol. She mews that they need to be careful, just in case the dogs are still sniffing around looking for another cat. Juniper Branch vows to do anything she can for ShadowClan, and Shadowstar thinks to herself that she won't let Juniper Branch or any other cat pressure her into choosing another deputy before she is ready. Shadowstar says that she is going to her den to rest, and Juniper Branch says that she will make sure no one bothers her. :Later, Juniper Branch returns to camp with injuries, and Shadowstar worries that the tortoiseshell she-cat was attacked by a dog or other creature. Ashamed, Juniper Branch and Mouse Ear admit that they fought each other, due to Juniper Branch refusing to listen to Mouse Ear. The she-cat defends herself, saying that she should not have to listen to Mouse Ear, since she is a better hunter than Mouse Ear is. The tom refutes her claim, saying that he knows ShadowClan's territory better than Juniper Branch, having been with ShadowClan longer. :Juniper Branch and Mouse Ear get into another fight, which escalates to the two cats attacking one another. The two brawling cats are pulled apart by their Clanmates, who are shocked and disgusted at their actions. The two cats are reprimanded by Shadowstar, who orders them to go and see Pebble Heart for treatment. She tells Juniper Branch and Mouse Ear that after they are done with Pebble Heart, they can work together to clean each den in ShadowClan, mewing that if they want to act like kits, they will be treated like it. Despite this punishment, Shadowstar later says the the two cats are still at odds with one another. :Some time later, Shadowstar gathers ShadowClan, saying that she has decided upon its new deputy. Juniper Branch stops grooming Dangling Leaf, and looks eager, thinking that she would be chosen. Upon hearing that her mate was chosen as ShadowClan's deputy, Juniper Branch is happy, saying that she is glad Raven Pelt was picked. :Juniper Branch is later seen training Bubbling Stream how to fight. Shadowstar, upon seeing this, praises Juniper Branch and Bubbling Stream,saying that they should be teaching all of the younger cats this move, as it could be important to know. Shadowstar praises Juniper Branch, saying that she has been teaching Bubbling Stream very well. :During a battle with SkyClan, Juniper Branch more than holds her own against SkyClan's leader, Skystar. Shadowstar notes how Juniper Branch is able to dodge the gray tom's swipes and movements, and how it seemed that all four Clans present were locked in fierce battle. Trivia Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Juniper Branch is not listed in the allegiances. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Raven Pelt: Sons: :Dangling Leaf: :Shade Pelt: Daughter: :Dusk Nose: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Wacholderzweigru:Ветка Можжевельникаfr:Juniper Branchfi:Juniper Branch Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Queens Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters